


Cama de espadas

by Miliuna



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miliuna/pseuds/Miliuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mismo sueño atormentando a Himemiya otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cama de espadas

**Author's Note:**

> Otra vez jugando con mi trio-cuarteto favorito de Utena.  
> Porque sí.
> 
> Ahora inspirada en un video de Tom Hiddleston.
> 
> Los personajes son de Be-Papas, bueno fuera que fueran míos, pero los amo como si lo fueran.
> 
> También valdría la pena estar en una cama de espadas por ti, tú sabes quien eres.

Intentó incorporarse por sobre la cama de espadas.  Podían tocarla y herir su cuerpo, pero había aprendido a tolerar el dolor.  Sólo le molestaba  el frío de las armas y los rayos del crepúsculo venidero que cegaban sus ojos.  Su mano derecha resbaló y la palma fue rebanada por una de las espadas.  Miró el líquido carmesí –como su vestido-- escurrir por su muñeca, empapándola de calidez y partiéndola en malestar.  Sus  ojos aceituna se llenaron de lágrimas y, a lo lejos, alcanzó a distinguir una figura vestida de blanco.

\--¡Hermano! –Gritó.  La pequeña notó como se iba acercando hacia ella, pero no podía apreciarlo del todo.  Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la otra mano y esperó por él.  ¿Quién no la sacaría de ese nido de espadas, sino su amado hermano?  Después de todo, era de ella y nada más.  Ella lo había apresado con su magia y al final, no había muerto.

¿O alucinaba? ¿O era un fantasma? O peor… ¿sería un demonio?

Claro que no, era su amado príncipe.

El príncipe subió la colina de espadas como si saltase sobre nubes, se arrodilló ante ella y le apartó algunos mechones de cabello morado de su rostro sudoroso.  Le sonrió con delicadeza.

\--Ayúdame…

La  tomó de la muñeca herida y la recostó sobre la cama de espadas.  Notó que su mirada –verde, también –era distinta, incluso su olor, su presencia.  Todo, todo él, como si se tratase de otra persona.

Se estremeció debajo de él. De nueva cuenta, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

\--Yo seré el primero en besarte.  –También su voz se había convertido en un susurro bajo, como si esta pudiese arrastrarse. -- En yacer contigo lo desees o no.  Serás mía y solamente mía, ¿comprendes?

Ella sintió algo escurrirle por las mejillas, por la muñeca, por entre las piernas luego de un rato.  Su grito no lo pudo escuchar nadie, porque lo ahogó al despertar.  La misma pesadilla la atormentaba al despertar luego de mil años, tal vez. 

Intentó incorporarse sobre la cama redonda, partida a la mitad.  Era mullida y suave, pero ella pensaba no merecer tanta comodidad, ni tanta luz, ni tanta paz aparente.  De domingo a viernes, ella estaba bien, pues cada día, escuchaba una voz alegre que decía:

\--Buenos días, Himemiya.

Ella le correspondía la sonrisa.  Por ella, valía la pena estar en una cama de espadas.


End file.
